


This Is Nowhere Near Domestic

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Lone Wolf Chronicles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of the various events to happen after Shyane joined the Fake AH Crew. She's been through the good, the bad, and the ugly. Some instances are cute, and others are downright sad. Turns out living with the most infamous crew in Los Santos is more difficult--and more fun--than thought before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Ship Names

**Author's Note:**

> This is long as hell and is still being written. This is basically a story that has a lot of little parts to it. It just kind of tells the bits in between the big story...if that makes any sense.
> 
> Also this first bit is really short, because it runs right into the next part. I'll post both for y'all to read.

"Alright, code names are your celebrity couple names," Geoff announces, putting his hands down on the table.  
"Aww, why?" Gavin whines, leaning precariously in his chair. "Only Ryan and Shyane are dating!"  
"Excuse me!" Lindsay chucks a pillow from the sofa at the Brit, toppling his chair and spilling him onto the floor.  
Everyone in the room breaks into full on laughter. Michael congratulates his wife on her aim, and good guy Jack helps Gavin back to his feet.  
"Sorry, Lindsay. Forgot you were in on this heist." Gavin shrugs, brushing off his jeans and replacing his stupid aviators.  
"Better not forget again, or I'll throw something more destructive at you." She growls, indicating her weapons bag over by the door.  
"Alright, alright. Shut up, everyone." Geoff sighs, the same way a parent with rambunctious children might. "Gavin, sit the fuck down. Okay, as I was saying. We, meaning me, decided to use celebrity couple names. So, we have Team Chopper. That's Jack and I, as Jaoff."  
"Je-uff?" I ask. "That's barely any different from your name."  
"You come up with a better one, asshole!"  
"Nah," I grin. "Continue, Boss?"  
Ryan chuckles as I settle back on the sofa, slipping under his arm and leaning against his side. Geoff sighs again and points at his map.   
"We'll be here, holding a chopper for everyone. Michael and Lindsay, as Lichael, will be waiting nearer to the convenience store in a fast car."  
Lindsay and Michael nod, already scheming which car they would either buy, or more likely, steal to use.  
"Ryan and Shyane, also known as Ryane, will be robbing the place. Ryan, you'll intimidate the clerk, while Shyane holds the door and keeps an eye for the cops."  
"Roger."  
"Gavin, you will follow Ryane into the store. You'll take a bag filled with printer paper in with you. When the cops show up, you'll go running out first. Hopefully the cops will think you're the culprit and take chase. Ray, you'll give him cover fire. You two will be known as Rayvin."  
"Aw, why am I bait?"  
"Because you barely make it out of every heist alive, so we'll get you out of the main mess right away." Geoff offers.  
Gavin starts pouting. I shake my head and turn back to Geoff. "I assume Ry and I will be making our exit after the cops take off after Gav. In Michael and Lindsay, sorry Lichael's getaway car?"  
"Correct. After this, you four will head toward Jack and me. Gavin, you gotta lose the cops, and head back for Ray. Then you head for the chopper."  
"Assuming he makes it." Ray mutters.  
"Assuming he makes it," Geoff chuckles. "If not, you're responsible for getting yourself there, okay?" Ray nods. "Good; from there we'll head toward the sea. Split our money and dash. Got it?"  
Everyone nods. "Great, okay, break for set-up."  
The crew gets up from the sofa and all heads for the door. I stop when Lindsay calls my name.  
"S'up, Linds?"  
"So, Michael and I were trying to plan a double date with someone, because we're desperate for a date night. We were gonna ask Geoff and Griffin, but he's definitely too noticable. So..."  
"Are you inviting Ryan and me?" I ask with a smirk.  
Lindsay sighs, running a hand through her crimson hair. "Yeah?"  
"Cool. I'll talk to Ry about it. I'm sure he'd be cool with it. When?"  
"Well, tonight if all goes well today. Sort of a victory date night."  
"Lovely. I'll let you know." I turn toward the door where Ryan and Michael are talking. "Oh, and good luck today."  
"Same to you," Lindsay smiles.  
I join Ryan and take his offered arm. He smiles a toothy grin at me, to which I return.  
"So, date night?" He says softly as we head for the garage.  
"Yup, you up for it?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"So, more pressing matters. Are we getting masks?" I grin.  
"You know it."


	2. Date Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that date night that they planned? Yeah, that's gonna happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half!

I calmly comb a hand through my ginger hair. I slide a hand down my dark black skirt, then back up to my soft satin midnight blue blouse-a gift from Geoff. I smile brightly at my reflection in the mirror, then scowl when I notice the Puerto Rican lounging on my bed playing his DS.  
"Ray!"  
"Hmm?" The kid glances up from what I know recognize by the music as Pokemon.  
"What do you think?" I ask, gesturing at my body.  
Ray pauses and sweeps his eyes up and down my form; he twirls his fingers, asking for a spin to which I oblige. Slowly he lets out a small whistle.  
"Damn, girl. Ryan's one lucky motherfucker."  
I grin slightly at the thought of Ryan being lucky to do anything with me. If anything, I should be lucky the masked mystery decided he liked me. Honestly.  
"So, not too much?" I ask.  
"Nah, I mean, Michael said it was a pretty fancy place. I mean, if you were going to Taco Bell, then yeah, way overdressed. But nah, I think you're good. Michael had a tie on when he left the apartment." Ray shrugs, going back to his game.  
"Okay, awesome. Thanks for helping me, Ray. I knew I could count on you." I swoop in to peck the kid on the cheek.  
I giggle when I notice the slight blush on his dark cheeks. He manages to stutter out a response.  
"Well, y'know, gotta make Ryan's girl look pretty. R&R Connection, right?"  
"Mmhm," I murmur, still chuckling at the kid. "Suppose Ryan'll be here any minute now, right?"  
A car honks loudly outside as I finish my sentence and I grin widely. Ray grins at me too, suddenly much too mischievous.  
"Think Rye-bread'll give me a lift home?"  
I sigh, smiling as well. "I'm sure he will. Might threaten you first, but yeah."  
"Sweet," Ray grabs his purple hoodie off the coat rack and graciously opens the door for me.  
I grin and lead the way out, turning to lock the door and shut off the lights. Then, Ray cheekily offers me his arm to lead me to the car. I try to ignore the guilt that comes with wearing my combat boots beneath this skirt, but shit was bound to hit the fan, right? I can't run worth shit in high heels.  
When we reach the car, Ryan throws open the driver's side door and jogs around the front to open the passenger door. He's dressed as nicely as I've ever seen him. He's wearing a dark black shirt, with a crisp pearly white tie and dark slacks. He's lost the face paint, a rarity, and is smiling widely at me.   
"You look gorgeous. I mean, more than normal." He murmurs once I'm close enough.  
"You too; you look good in black." I grin, leaning up to peck him on the lips.  
Ray makes a funny gagging noise that causes both Ryan and I to turn and look at him. He gives us a sheepish grin and pulls on the back door handle, which is still locked.  
"Can I help you?" Ryan asks politely in his most innocent voice.  
"Can I have a ride home quick? Shy gave me a lift over here..."  
Ryan rolls his eyes and hits the unlock button on the keys. "Get in, loser."  
"We're going shopping," I breathe softly, making myself giggle again as Ryan helps me in the car.  
Ryan chuckles at me once he's in the car and then we're off, his hand in mine over the console.  
After dropping Ray off at Geoff's apartment, we make our way to downtown Los Santos. We pull up next to the Fake-AH-mobile, where we can see Michael and Lindsay through the darkened windows. They grin at us, and Michael jumps out to open Lindsay's door. Ryan follows suit and goes around to help me out.  
Michael's dressed in a casual suit, dark grey with an orange tie. Lindsay is in a long dress that's fiery enough to match her hair. She smiles at me and bounces over.  
"OhmyGod, Shy. You look amazing!" She says.  
"You too, Linds."  
Ryan and Michael walk silently behind us as Lindsay gushes about her plans for tonight. I guess she and Michael had also planned for us to see a movie when we were done here. It didn't matter to me; I was just glad to finally have a domestic moment with my love. Because blowing shit up is nowhere near domestic.  
Dinner is fine, if a bit boring without the traditional Fake-AH food fights. And damn if this food isn't better than fast food grabbed on the way back from robbing a convenience store. It feels odd trying to be fancy and trying to keep from bragging about successfully robbing the bank down the street.  
We casually converse about how married life is treating Michael and Lindsay, especially after Michael moved out of Geoff's apartment. They ask us about how we're doing, and the answer's fine because how else would we be.  
When it comes time to pay, Michael pays and tries to get away with placing down a few bills that have a smudge of something suspiciously like blood. I shake my head and offer up a handful of bills that don't look like they were ripped off a dead body. Michael grins at this and soon we're off to the movies.  
Ryan and I choose a seat in the back where we can hide away and possibly make out if the movie gets boring. But Michael's chosen a flick about fast cars, hot people, and crime. It captures my attention, because it reminds me of us. It reminds me of our life.   
Ryan smiles at me, because he can see it in my face. He can see how much I'm enjoying seeing what we do from the outside. He smiles when my face lights up in the wake of the explosion on the screen. He leans over and presses a kiss to my cheek and my jaw and my neck.  
I turn my head and catch his lips. I smile against them, knowing our faces are illuminated by the bright fire onscreen. I twist my fingers in his hair and pull him as close as the seats will allow us.  
"That's us," I whisper against his lips.  
"I know," he murmurs back.  
"It's beautiful."  
"You're beautiful."  
We break apart as Michael kicks our seats. We glance back to meet his scowl. He leans forward, fire and explosions reflected in his glasses.  
"Make out quieter, would you? Vin Diesel's being awesome."  
We laugh quietly and nod, turning back around to enjoy the rest of the film. Ryan nods his nose into my neck and smiles.  
"Seriously, though, you're beautiful."  
"Sap," I giggle.  
Michael kicks our seats again, this time paired with Lindsay's high heel. Ryan and I are stuck laughing again and this time we quiet down for the rest of the movie, much to Michael's enjoyment.  
Achievement Unlocked: Successful Date Night.


	3. Headlights and Firefights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gone wrong for the R&R Connection and the Lone Wolf. It looks like it's gonna get worse before it gets better, but then Shyane gets an idea.

Shit has gone so wrong. It's gone astronomically wrong. Ryan's sure of this. The evidence is right in front of him. They are holding a firefight with the LSPD at just a little after eleven pm.  
What the hell are they doing out causing trouble at eleven? No one really knows; it just sort of happens.  
They hide behind cars, bright headlights their only light source for aim. Things are getting rough and they're beginning to wonder if something stupid like this is how they'll all go. Ryan is pressed up against the side of a car with Ray at his side and Shyane beside him. They're tucked behind the car to reload their guns. Ryan can see them physically sweating with the stress and strain of the fight.  
"This isn't looking good," he mentions unnecessarily.  
"No, shit!" Shyane shouts, scowling at him as she peeks out and fires off a few shots. "What gave you that idea?"  
"Just...uh..." What the hell is he doing?  
Shyane rolls her eyes and ducks back behind the car, as Ray pops up to take down a few more cops with his long range sniper rifle. When Ray leans back down, Ryan stands and fires back at the cops. It's just the three of them; they can't even call the others for back up. The apartment's across the city; they wouldn't make it in time to help.  
When he hides again, he finds Ray staring quizzically at Shyane who looks about a million miles away. Her blue eyes are far away, and she's biting her bottom lip. It's her thinking face. He knows this and it's not exactly a good thing.  
"Shit," He mumbles, he can nearly see the light bulb pop into existence above Shyane's curly ginger head.  
"Get in the car." She states.  
"What?!" Ray shouts.  
"Get in this fucking car. It still has gas and in tact tires. Get it started and turn on the headlights. I've got a plan."  
"Mind telling us that plan?" Ryan asks.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
Shyane checks the ammo in her gun, nonchalantly pushing a strand of hair from her face. She sighs softly. "Because if I do, you won't let me."  
She doesn't say any more, because she stands up and starts shooting. She glances away from her target once to scream: "Get in the damn car!". Ray scrambles to follow her orders, forcing Ryan to his feet. It takes a few tries, because Ryan's staring at Shyane in shock. She leaps up on the trunk of the car and jumps completely out of cover, standing in front of the car.  
Ray shoves Ryan in the passenger seat and turns the abandoned keys in the ignition. When the engine starts running, he flicks on the headlights and Shyane is doused in light.  
She's like some sort of goddess of destruction, Ryan thinks, watching her continue to shoot wildly at the cops. Her mouth is set in a determined line, and her blue eyes burn with a furious fury. Her wild hair flows behind her like a golden flame flickering in the wind. Her posture shows her confidence, not even bothering to shield herself from the oncoming bullets. She stops shooting for a moment to yank a grenade from her pocket and tear the pin out with her teeth. She chucks it into the barrage of cops and watches without flinching as the entire troop goes up in one massive explosion. Ryan can feel the heat from inside the car, he can't imagine it out there.  
In the chaos of the explosion, she turns and slides into the back seat of the car. She grimaces and stares at Ray.  
"Step on it."  
No more words are needed. Ray slams the pedal down and with squealing tires, they peel out and take off down the road.  
Ryan turns in the front seat to stare at Shyane. She's gingerly holding her shooting arm. He has a bad feeling that he knows what happened. He watches as she pulls her jacket off and there, right next to the strap of her tank top is a growing crimson stain upon her pale skin.  
"You're hurt," he points out softly, causing Ray to glance back and swear.  
"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Shyane deadpans.  
She calmly-how can she do that so calmly?-reaches into her jacket and pulls out her pocket med kit. She pulls out some gauze and places it over the source of the blood. She ties it there with some medical tape. It's so rudimentary that Ryan physically hurts for her.  
"We'll have Jack look at it when we get back." He says.  
Shyane sighs. "No shit."  
There's silence for a minute, before Ryan can't help but break it. "Why the fuck did you do that?"  
Shyane shrugs and winces as she moves her shoulder, the gauze beginning to turn red. "We needed an escape. It's called a distraction, and an explosion. I knew I had a grenade."  
"You could've been killed."  
"Yet, I wasn't. I'm still here. Still alive. Still kicking. It'll take more than the fucking LSPD to write me off. If I'm honest, it'll probably be a bullet from my own gun that'll finally do me in."  
She doesn't have to explain what she means for Ryan to get it. Even Ray glances in the rear-view mirror in worry. Ryan feels like he's going to explode he's shaking so much.  
"Please don't say that-"  
"Seriously-"  
"Ever...again."  
He watches her eyes soften, losing the stony look they gained whenever she bottled herself away. She sighs. "Apologies. Adrenaline got the better of me. I'll be more careful in the future. Cool?"  
"Fine." Satisfied, Ryan turns back around, stewing angrily in the front seat.  
Shyane sighs again and leans her head against the back window. Ray glances back at her again and she catches his gaze, shrugging slightly. Ray shakes his head, but keeps driving.  
Sometimes the hardest part is being a mutual friend between these two when they're both sidestepping around why they care so fucking much for each other. Is he the only one with eyes? Goddamn...


	4. Demons in the Rearview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shyane comes to terms with some stuff in her past when Ryan does a little prying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I really like this one. I want to add to it, or at least, flesh out her story a little. Eh, this may get rewritten sometime then.

I can't help the loud peal of laughter that escapes my lips. My hair whips around in the wind caused by the wide open window. The speed of this car is wonderful. I hang a hand out the window, wiggling it in the wind.  
Ryan is laughing beside me and he keeps glancing from the road to me, his blue eyes are dancing beneath the colorful paint on his face. His hands are relaxed as he urges his black sports car faster up the mountain.   
The peak of the mountain comes faster than I thought and I nearly pout as the car rolls to a halt. I climb out, grinning as cold air hits my bare arms. My tank top and capris do nothing to ward off the chill of the mountain and I'm okay with that. Goosebumps raise up on my arms.  
I wander over to stand on the observation deck that's usually filled with a handful of tourists eagerly reading the plaques there and 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing over shit. But it's empty tonight and it's lovely. I lean against the cool wood of the railing and stare out at the bright moon.  
I feel more than hear Ryan come up beside me. He leans up against the railing as well. I can feel his eyes on me.  
"This is nice," I murmur.  
He hums in response, a soft sound to accompany the quiet of the night. He passes me a glass bottle of soda and pops the top off his own.  
"Honestly, if I stayed in that house much longer I was gonna blow Gavin's fucking head off." I chuckle, taking a sip of the cold cola.  
"Ditto," Ryan's smile makes me smile.  
I push away from the railing. I chug the remainder of my bottle and chuck the thing in the direction of the side of the mountain. I run a hand through my hair and sigh.   
Ryan and I had escaped the apartment after Michael started screaming at Gavin for nearly getting them killed, which got Geoff all exasperated and he started yelled as well. Jack attempted to step in, bless his heart, and stop the fighting. Ray quickly retreated to another room to plug his headphones into his DS and escape. Ryan and I ditched before either of us strangled the others.   
"You know what? Fuck standing. The grass looks fucking inviting." I smirk.  
Then I flop myself down on the soft padding of the green grass. I spread out and get comfy, putting my arms behind my head and reclining to watch the stars. Ryan watches me from above with a chuckle, before he joins me. He slides close and I can still feel his gaze on me.  
I sigh. "What do you want to ask?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You're staring. You want to ask me a question; go ahead and ask, dumbass."  
Ryan chuckles. "You a mind reader?"  
I can't help but let out a loud laugh, too loud for the quiet mountain. "Alright, Gavin. Ask your damn question."  
Ryan looks over and grins. "Don't kill me, okay?"  
"If you don't ask your fucking question, I'll seriously consider that." I growl playfully, a grin eating my own face.  
"Okay, okay." Ryan looks back at the sky, then his blue eyes find mine. "What's your story?"  
I stare blankly at him for a moment. I can't tell if I want to laugh my ass off or seriously consider killing him. What the hell?  
"Corny, I know, but really, I was curious. You already know mine, because Geoff can't shut his damn mouth. So, what got you here?"  
"Your car," I deadpan, turning back to the sky.  
I stare at the stars overhead, mentally tracing constellations as Ryan chuckles. Suddenly, he sits up and looks down at me. His eyes sit on edge and his lips form a thin line.  
"Really."  
I sigh. "It's a long story."  
"I was hoping so."  
"Fine, sit back. Relax. I'll tell you how I became the princess of a town called Los Santos..." I look back up at the stars and I trek back somewhere I'd locked away long ago.  
"Shit got real when I was a teenager. When your parents divorce and the fucking earth tumbles in on you, your self esteem and confidence tank. You make bad choices; thing's get a little fucked up. I lived with my dad, asshole that one. Mom lost the court battle and as the moody teen I was, I swore vengeance on my dad. I swore up and down that I'd be the worst fucking kid on the block."   
I wince at my choice of words, even as I say them. My head hurts thinking about those days, but I push through it and continue.  
"There were drugs, drinking, theft, and sex. I didn't give a shit anymore. I spent half my teen years alone on a street corner or in an alleyway, making some deal for the good shit. I shut off my emotions, everyone around were fuckers and I didn't give a flying fuck. I held my shit together until I turned eighteen, then I hit the road and didn't look back. When I got wind of the shit going down in Los Santos, I thought, fuck yeah sounds like fun. So, I came here. Stole some cash and some drugs. Bought a gun. Sold the drugs. Stole some more. Sold some more.  
"One day, this asshole shows up and asks me if I want a big cut of some sum if I help him smuggle some shit out of the city. Hell yeah, fucking cash. So, I help him and then he invites me into his little shit crew.  
"I nearly died a hundred times in that damn kid's club. And not for good reason, for stupid fucking mistakes on everyone else and I wanted to fucking die at that point. So, one day, I went back to my apartment and pressed a pistol to the bottom of my jaw and held the trigger for a bit." Ryan lets out an involuntary gasp, and I feel the vault door of my mind threaten to shut. I don't want fucking pity. Life sucks, suck it up, bitch.   
"Somewhere between me putting it there and pulling the fucking trigger, my cell rings and it's a really old school friend, who wants me to get clean and earn some honest cash. She asks if I want to help her bartend a place down the street. A mutual old friend owns and runs it and is looking for, and I quote, "two smoking hot bitches who can hold their own in the bad side of town". I thought, why the hell not?, and said yes.  
"I practiced my shooting. I sobered up, promising never to touch alcohol other than to pour it for someone else. I gave up the drugs, liked my brain cells anyway. Gave up the crime for a while. Tried to be honest. Tried to be normal. Worked for a while too, until your fucking asshole of a boss waltzed in there and tried to rob me. He reminded me of my old crew's boss and I didn't want anything to do with him, but..."  
"What?" Ryan finally interrupts, blue eyes concerned.  
"You looked so fucking lonely with those shitheads, so I threw away my clean-ish record and stole the cash right out of the register and handed it over to Geoff. You know it all from there."  
Quiet fills the air and I know Ryan is thinking over what I've said. I feel my walls go back up. I don't tell my story very often, because pity is pathetic and I don't need it.  
"Shy..." his voice is barely a whisper. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, especially not about the..."  
"Suicide thing?" I spit, suddenly angry. "Yeah, wonder why that never comes up in casual conversation."  
I stand and walk a few paces away. I'm suddenly struck by how much I wish I hadn't thrown my Coke bottle, so I could chuck it down the mountain in frustration now. I grimace as I hear a rustle, meaning Ryan's stood as well. I wrap my arms around myself and it has nothing to do with the chill in the air.   
His hand is tentative and warm on my shoulder. He's trembling. Why is he trembling? What's his problem?  
"Shy...I didn't mean to upset you. I really am sorry. You could've just said it was shit. I wouldn't have pried."  
Oh, bless him. He thinks he pried it out of me. I gave it willingly. Doesn't mean I have to be proud of it.   
"Shyane?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I hug you?"  
I turn wordlessly, arms still around myself and my eyes still on the grass. He steps forward and then his arms are around me and he's so warm. I press my face into his chest, I'm not crying. No, I'm not. The past is the past. But he's rubbing such calm circles on my back and it's late and my head hurts and I think I want to go home. It's too quiet; I want Geoff's loud ass apartment.  
"Let's go home," I mumble, muffled by his t-shirt.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
He lets me go, but I feel the lips that press against the top of my head. It makes me smile as I wander back to his car. He stops and watches me go, a frown on his lips. He'd have to tell Ray about all this. They had to keep an eye on her.  
He couldn't lose someone as wonderful as her...especially if he's going to lose her to herself.


	5. Anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute fluffy bit set before I'm No Damsel.

It's about two in the morning when a harsh knock sounds at his door. He wrenches himself out of bed, as he was actually sleeping-despite what Gavin thinks-and yanks on a pair of sweatpants. The knocks continue as he makes his way to the door. He runs a tired hand through his dark hair, not even bothering to put it up before he tugs the door open.  
Shyane stands on his doorstep. Her orange hair is pulled up in a messy bun atop her head, exposing her small ears and thin neck. She's wearing an oversized hoodie, borrowed from Ray guessing by the deep violet color. She too has sweatpants on, and is even wearing old ratty flipflops. But her eyes are what worry him. They're dull, barely even blue. Dark purple bags hang under them, she must've been hiding them under makeup earlier.  
"Shy?"  
She smiles softly. "Hi," she frowns suddenly, brow pulling together. "Did I wake you? Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought..."  
"It's fine. What's up? Is something wrong?" Ryan leads her inside, shutting the door.  
"Um, well, I wondered if...I could crash here. On your couch. I can't...can't sleep." She mumbles, eyes on the floor.  
"Yeah, any specific reason you can't sleep?" Ryan already goes about finding things to turn his couch into a suitable bed.  
"Yeah, the guy above me is a bit too happy about his new girlfriend. They must have a fucking robust bedframe." She chuckles emptily, her chuckle turning into a massive yawn which she forgets to cover.  
"Aw, sorry. That sucks."  
"Mmhm." She nods slowly.  
"Did you drive here?"  
She nods, stretching her arms over her head, causing the hoodie to ride up a little and give Ryan a glimpse of her pale skin.  
"You shouldn't have...you look really tired." Ryan comments, fluffing a pillow at the end of the couch.  
"Nah, it was fine." Shyane shrugs it off.  
Ryan finally steps back, satisfied with the bed he'd prepared. He looks over at Shyane and nearly laughs. She's almost asleep on her feet. Her eyelids droop as she gives him a dopey smile. Ryan can't help but grin; it's too adorable of a smile.  
"Here you go; planning on doing anything tomorrow?" Ryan asks softly.  
"Nah...well, I don't think so." Shyane takes the opportunity to flop down on the couch.  
She adjusts the pillows to her liking and yanks the blanket up over her shoulders. She turns and smiles that same dorky smile at him.  
"Wanna go grab breakfast in the morning?"  
"Yeah," Shyane giggles. "Let's get fucking bad fast food breakfast. Like bad Taco Bell breakfast."  
Ryan laughs, "Sounds like a plan. You ought to get some sleep then. I'll head out and letcha get comfortable."  
"Thank you for letting me stay here. You're awesome."  
"Of course. No problem. Now, goodnight." Ryan smiles, turning to leave.  
"Night!" Shyane giggles and scrunches down under the blankets.  
Ryan wants to head back to his room, but Shyane falls asleep so quickly that he can't help, but stop and watch her a minute...in a totally not creepy way.  
Shyane looks so peaceful in sleep. While she's usually carefree during the day, asleep she's absolutely calm. Not even a little bit of annoyance or stress on her face. Her hair is splayed out already though she's been laying down for only a few minutes. Ryan, the sometimes murderous lunatic, can't help but admit she looks absolutely adorable. What the fuck is this woman doing to him? She's turning him soft...


	6. WHAT'S GAME NIGHT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, just something cute and fluffy, because sometimes I just love writing fluffy shit when I'm in a bad mood.

The night before a heist is almost Ryan's favorite time. Because of the possibility of a horrible outcome the next day, the night before is filled with drinks, video games, and, for those with significant others, lots of lovey-dovey shit.  
Shyane is sprawled across Ryan's lap, as he sits on the couch. The rest of the crew is lounging about on the couch and chairs of Geoff's apartment.  
Currently, they're all wrapped in a game of GTA V, and chasing each other across the map. Ryan and Shyane have created a truce, along with Lindsay and Michael. If someone picked off the ladies, Ryan and Michael took the revenge.  
"Ah! Eat bullets, Jack!" Shyane yells suddenly, playing sideways from Ryan's lap and absolutely annihilating Jack's character.  
"Aah! Damn you, Shy." Jack grumbles.  
They are all shouting and shooting and throwing things at each other. It's all grins and fake scowls and good-natured cursing. Drinks are consumed and some of the members in the room get drunker and drunker.  
"Fucking hell, Ray! What about the R&R Connection, man?" Ryan shouts, throwing up his hands and laying his controller on Shyane's shoulder.  
"I mean, you were in my way." Ray shrugs.  
"No! Ryan!" Shyane yells. "I'll avenge you, my love!"  
Everyone sighs, but Geoff's the one who speaks up and voices everyone's thoughts. "Oh, God. Fucking lovebirds."  
Shyane bursts into giggles and falls back against Ryan's chest, covering her face with her hands as she falls into complete immobility from laughter. Ryan chuckles, amused by how much he's shaking because Shyane's shaking.  
"Are we gonna have to stop, because Shyane's about to die?" Lindsay asks, shanking Geoff in-game.  
Everyone chuckles, but keeps playing nonetheless. It's not until three hours later when Geoff is drunk off his ass and Gavin's passed out on the sofa, that they click the game off and retire to their separate rooms.

The night before heist for Shyane means a snuggle with Ryan. The stupid lunatic likes to pretend he's not a total softie and that he doesn't like to sleep close together at night, but he totally is the fucking big spoon at night. He's adorable. The night before heist though, she gets to snuggle up next to Ryan and kiss the breath out of him, because it might very well be the very last time she could.  
It always seems like Ryan is surprised that she wants to kiss him.  
Ryan loses his shirt before he climbs into bed. Shyane pulls on soft sweats and loses her t-shirt, leaving her in just a tank top and joins him. He leans up on his side, holding his head up on his hand and smiles at her.  
"Hello, love." Shyane grins.  
"Hi."  
She doesn't waste any time and captures his lips. The first kiss only lasts a few seconds and Ryan's the first to pull away, lips still parted and his eyes still closed. It always makes Shyane giggle and lean in for another, which makes Ryan make a cute little surprised noise before reciprocating.  
When they've finished kissing, which can usually take a while, they both settle down and stare at each other from the pillows. Ryan runs his fingers up and down Shyane's arm, and Shyane lays a hand on Ryan's cheek, running her thumb over his stubble. They smile at each other and keep it up until someone falls asleep. Usually it's Shyane, and Ryan has a bad habit of pulling the woman close and whispering to her until he drifts off.  
"You're beautiful. You're amazing. You're perfect. How can you put up with me? How did this happen?"  
And finally he says what those all mean:  
"I love you."


	7. This Is What It Feels Like To Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have a darker side to ourselves. Sometimes, it's just too persistent to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because angst...

"Alright, guys." Geoff calls into the com. "Who has the cash?"  
"Ray and I have it," I answer, leaning out the window of Ray's stolen car to shoot at the cops behind us. "We're on our way to the coast. We've got Ryan in tow on a bike. We'll have to lose the cops somehow. We'll get back to you."  
"Roger. Be careful," Geoff mutters and then the com clicks off.  
It's just Ray and I in the car then, with Ryan close behind. I search for somewhere to slip the cops, somewhere easily accessible for us. Somewhere empty and without the public.  
"There, swerve into the subway tunnel there." I point out.  
Ray clicks on the blinker for one blink and then yanks the car to the right. He rights the vehicle and pulls it down into the dark tunnel. Before the thing's even come to a stop, Ray and I scramble out of the vehicle and onto the edges of the tracks. Ryan's bike follows quickly and he dismounts as well.  
The three of us trek silently through the subway system. I'm carrying the sack of money over my back with one hand and my pistol is clutched in the other. Ryan holds a large shotgun and Ray has his pink sniper rifle. Hopefully we won't have to use them. Ray's humming a tune that bounces back in the tunnel's echo and comes back to us. I smile and join in, guessing what comes next. I bump into Ray's shoulder, changing the tune a little bit.  
Ryan's been extremely quiet this whole time and it's unsettling. He's usually quiet, but this is an odd silence. It's a tense silence and I can feel it pressing in on me.  
We've just barely reached the middle of the tunnel when something solid rams into my skull. I stumble back into the tunnel wall. The solid thing is there again and it pushes me down all the way to the ground. My fingers release my pistol and the money instantly, moving to catch myself on my palms.  
"Ryan, what the fuck?" I hear Ray shout.  
"There doesn't have to be three of us," Ryan mutters.  
Oh, no. The Mad King's making an appearance. Ryan's "other half" shows up when he can't take the stress around him. The Mad King is ruthless and willing to kill anyone to get the payout from the heist. He almost killed Geoff one time, he tried to kill Ray once before in a subway tunnel like this.  
"Ryan...yeah, there does. We're a crew, remember? R&R connection, bro. Right?"  
"Shut up!" Ryan shouts.  
I roll over and sit up against the wall of the tunnel. Ryan has his shotgun pointed at me. His eyes glint menacingly from the dark depths of his mask. I know there's a smirk plastered on his lips beneath the skull's teeth.  
"Ryan..." I mumble, my voice shakier than I meant.  
I say it though I know there's no trace of the Ryan I know under that mask. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't already shot Ray and me and ran off with the cash.  
"Ryan, Ray doesn't have the money. I do. Can you let him go?" I ask softly, hands up above my head.  
"Shyane!" Ray shouts, but a look from me shuts him up and he too raises his hands.  
Ryan looks over at the kid. His piercing blue eyes look him up and down. I watch as a small shiver runs up Ray's spine. Ryan cocks his head to the side.  
"Go," he says softly.  
Ray gives me one pleading look, but then Ryan cocks the shotgun. Ray turns and runs up the rest of the subway tunnel. I keep my eyes on his back until I can't see him anymore. At least he got out. If Ryan goes full on psycho then we'd only have one casualty to worry about...me.  
"Ryan..." I try again, keeping my voice soft. "It doesn't have to be like this."  
Ryan just cocks his head sideways. I take that as meaning he's listening.  
"We're friends, remember? The Vagabond and the Lone Wolf? Remember? It's me, Shyane, your friend."  
I slowly lower my hands to touch my chest. Ryan flinches and suddenly the muzzle of the gun is pressed to my temple. I squeeze my eyes shut, taking a deep breath.  
I whisper, mostly to myself. "I'm sorry. I understand why you get mad at me for being reckless..."  
I feel the gun pull back slightly from my forehead before pressing back even harder than before. I also hear a sharp intake of breath that's not mine.  
"I know, because this is what it feels like to lose you..." I continue, barely moving my lips now. "I honestly don't know what to do without you. So, if you plan on staying the Mad King, please... just kill me. I don't want to see you like this..."  
I squeeze my eyes shut tighter as the gun presses harder still into my temple. It will leave a mark, that's for sure. I shudder, feeling damp tears pushing themselves down my cheeks. I plan on dying with a gun pressed to my head, but with my hand on the trigger...not my best friend's. This isn't how it's supposed to go. This isn't right.  
"I'm sorry..." I whisper, steeling for the nothingness.  
There's silence in the tunnel. I can only hear my own heartbeat in my ears. I can only hear Ryan's harsh breathing filtering through his mask. I can only hear my own panicked panting.   
This is where I die... a fucking subway tunnel.  
A gasp echoes in the tunnel. The gun clatters to the ground. I hear it go skittering across the pavement. Something hard flops down next to my hand and then a hand cups my cheek.  
"Shyane?"  
His voice is so soft. It sounds like Ryan... my Ryan. I slowly open my eyes. His face is inches from mine. His face paint is streaked, but only in a few lines leading from his eyes down his cheeks. Those gorgeous blue eyes search mine, soft and readable for once. There's innocence there for once. His lips are parted-looking particularly kissable-and he is softly gasping in breaths of much needed oxygen.  
"Ryan?" His name rolls from my lips without thought.  
"Oh, thank God." The relief visibly falls over Ryan and his hand falls from my cheek.  
Before I can even begin to miss the contact, he surges forward and wraps his arms around my shoulders. The situation begs to be awkward as he pushes his face into my neck, but somehow it's not. He continues to take harsh breaths and it tickles my neck.  
"I thought I hurt you..." Ryan whispers. "I thought..."  
"You didn't. But you scared the fuck out of me," I somehow find it in me to chuckle.  
Ryan smiles against my neck and pulls back, a chuckle escaping his lips as well. His eyes are brighter now, the blue in them is clear now. I reach up to trace what I know to be tear tracks. My fingers come away coated in red and black, but I still smile.  
"Sorry," Ryan mumbles.  
I nod. "It's okay...you can't help it. It's a flaw you can't control. You didn't do anything. Do...do you remember anything?"  
His brow furrows and he fiddles with his ponytail. "No... I remember pulling out the gun and stopping, but...after that nothing."  
I nearly sigh in relief. "Okay. It's okay."  
We sit in silence after that, composing ourselves. It physically hurts me to see him so upset over something he can't help. It's like my suicidal tendencies; I can't help them. They'll always creep up on me.  
The Mad King will always be lurking in the back of his brain.  
"Come on. We should go; Ray's probably worried." I finally say, getting slowly to my feet.  
Ryan follows, panic flashing across his face. "Oh God. Ray! Did I-?"  
"Ray's fine," I quickly cut him off. "You let him go."  
His sigh of relief literally slouches his shoulders. I smile wistfully as I reach down for the bag of cash and my pistol; I also pick up Ryan's mask which he flung down by my hand. Ryan holds his shotgun out to me.  
"Here, you'd better carry this. Just in case."  
I chuckle softly, taking the gun. "I doubt you'd really need a gun to kill me, but okay." I'm not oblivious enough to catch his wince at my words and quickly catch myself. "Sorry...here," I hold out the bag of cash to him. "Carry this?"  
He takes the bag and slings it over his back. Slowly, we start walking in the direction Ray had. Ryan walks just a little slower than normal, his footsteps heavy. I sigh and reach over. I lace my fingers with his, startled when they spasm and grasp mine harshly.  
Oh.  
He doesn't trust his control now. He can't trust himself not to revert back to the darker side of himself. He's worried. He's scared.  
I lean against his side. Tightening my grip on his hand, I rest my head against his shoulder. He stiffens slightly at the contact, but then I start whispering and I feel the tension melt out.  
"Everyone makes mistakes. No one got hurt. You didn't fuck up, and besides if you did, I wouldn't let you fuck up too badly. I'm here to help. I'm here for you."  
I can see a light at the end of the tunnel now, and the figure of a purple hooded man pacing back and forth, hands fisted in his dark hair. As we walk, Ryan takes his mask from me and pulls it on one-handed. He gives my hand one last squeeze before pulling away.  
"Thank you."


End file.
